Seven Year Itch
by xbutterflied
Summary: Just another GSR story. A different take on how they got together; and how Catherine found out.


Seven Year Itch.

Gil couldn't believe that he had been such an ass to Sara, since she had joined the Las Vegas Crime Scene Investigation night shift team Gil and Sara had been a couple, it had all started the night she arrived in Vegas, not expecting to stay there, Gil had invited her to stay at his townhouse until she had done the investigation against Warrick Brown, one of Gil's favourite CSI's. He had taken back take out home, and they had sat on the couch catching up, and with a few glasses of wine, they grew closer, ending up in his bed, it was their first official time together.

Six years after that night, Gil had been an ass, and had argued with her one to many times about work, they usually had a rule about taking work home with them, although they didn't live together, she had her own apartment, but she did spend a lot of time at his townhouse, this one day had been bad though, Sara had been working on a rape case, and Gil had tried to get her to take a break, to go home and rest then come back to the case with fresh eyes, but she had argued with him, she didn't care that they were at work she told him she was fine, but he wasn't having any of it, he ordered her to leave the lab or he would suspend her.

_"I'm not going anywhere Grissom. I've got to finish this case." She said simply as she glared at him across the layout table. Although they had kept their relationship a secret he knew when she used that tone she was pissed off at him. _

_"Sara you have to, you've been here three straight shifts, you've had no sleep and I can bet you haven't eaten anything either. Now go home, sleep, eat and come back with fresh eyes, or I will be forced to suspend you." Gil stood straight as he looked at her. _

_"No way, I'm not going anywhere, where do you get off telling me what to do?" She spat back at him. _

_"I'm only looking out for your best interests Sara; I know how involved you get in these types of cases." He spoke out. _

_"How involved? Grissom you know why I'm like this! I have to find justice for the victims." _

_"Sara, come back with fresh eyes and you'll find justice for them then. Now go home." He said the last bit harshly. _

That afternoon when he got home, Gil found that his townhouse was empty of the few things Sara had kept there, clothes, shower things, a few books and CD's. Then he saw the note.

_Gil, _

_I can't do this anymore, you can't just treat me like that, I have feelings and you know how much rape cases effect me, I need love not to be treated like shit. I'm sorry I do love you, but this can't go on. It really can't I've taken all my things and returned all of your things from my apartment, I'll see you at work._

_I love you, and I always will. _

_Sara. _

Falling into a pile of bones he sobbed for the loss of his one true love, he knew that he could be an ass, and he struggled to not separate the boss from the lover. That had been seven months ago, they had remained friendly enough at work, but outside work they had nothing to do with each other, Gil had spent so much time crying himself to sleep and when he'd get to sleep, Gil would have nightmares about Sara getting hurt at crime scenes, then wake in a cool sweat, counting down the minutes until he could see Sara at the lab.

It was Gil's night off and a thunder storm had hit Las Vegas, cutting the power lines, as usual Gil was worried about Sara, knowing she was working somewhere in the city in this, he reached for his cell and hit her speed dial, waiting and waiting but not getting through.

_"Hi you've reached Sara Sidle, sorry I can't answer your call right now, but leave a number and message and I will get back to you." BEEEEP. _

Gil sighed, he could call some of the other team members but then it would look suspicious that he was looking for Sara and not wondering how everyone else was, he sat back on his couch, in the dark, reliving some moments they had spent together. But he was awakened by a knock at the door, he stood up wondering who would be coming past, he never really had visitors. Opening the door Gil saw a soaking wet Sara standing at the door. His eyes connected with hers as he grabbed her arm and dragged her inside.

"Sara you are soaking!" He stated the obvious as he looked down her body.

"Well Gil it is raining out there." She smiled as she looked at him. "Can I wait out the storm here, my car broke down a few blocks away and I couldn't get it started, and my cell is out." Sara started to mumble on.

"Sara…. Sara of course you can, come on, lets see if we can find you something to change into, we don't you getting ill." Gil spoke out as he took her hand to the bedroom, like he had done so many times before, only this time it wouldn't lead to them making love.

Well Gil was wrong, she stripped out of her soaking clothes as he looked through his clothes, trying to find his smallest sweatpants, as he found them he turned around to see her naked, she walked over to him, holding out her hand she took his and led him over to the bed. Seven months since they had been together, Gil had been without her love and now here she was wrapping her beautiful slender body around his, stripping him out of his slacks and shirt, he made eye contact with her, making sure this was what she wanted, seeing the love he had been seeing everytime they had made love the previous six years.

"God Sara I've missed you." He mumbled into her neck as his lips brushed against her neck, his beard tickling her lightly.

"I've missed you too." She whispered as her fingers unbuttoned his shirt, "I love you Gilbert Grissom." She added as her lips found his and brushed against them.

Drifting off to sleep after their third love making session, Gil held Sara in his arms, this was the first time he had fallen asleep without tears in his eyes, and a sleep without nightmares.

Waking up to the gentle touch of Sara's lips against his, this was the fourth time she had woke him like this, and he wasn't complaining. Feeling her straddling him he knew that for the seventh time since she walked through his door, they were going to make love, his eyes got lost in her chocolate ones while she took over and showed him how much she had missed him.

Not hearing the door open, Gil and Sara were mid session when Catherine walked in on them, she stood with shock on her face as Sara flung her head back moaning out Gil's name.

"Oh my god!" She screeched as Sara rolled off Gil and hid her face in the pillow and pulled up the sheets around them. Gil rolled on his side and yelled out.

"GET OUT CATHERINE!" He shouted as he tried to hide his hard on, he hated that they had gotten interrupted, especially by Catherine.

"Okay, but get dressed, I have to talk to you both." Catherine shouted through the closed door. Gil looked at Sara and sighed.

"I'm so sorry." He spoke softly as he brushed her hair away from her face, knowing how embarrassed they both were right now.

"Shhh it's okay… we can take off where we left off later sweetie." She smiled as she rolled over and took the sheet with her, pulling it off Gil leaving him lying naked on the bed, he smirked as he got up and pulled on a pair of boxer shorts, then a clean pair of slacks and shirt, he looked over and smirked as Sara had pulled on his sweatpants and one of his old entomologist t- shirts that said 'Don't bug me.' Walking out into his living room Gil looked at Catherine who was smiling at them.

"Well well well. So one of my CSI's disappears for the night and guess who I find her screwing." Catherine smirked as Gil and Sara sat down on the couch looking at her, Gil glared at her.

"Catherine, do not call it screwing that makes it sound so dirty." Gil said as he grabbed Sara's hand and held it in his own.

"Well whatever you want to call it, I don't care, the reason I'm here is because of Sara's apartment actually." Catherine went on to explain about the fire that had spread from the fifth floor upwards, they had managed to contain it so that everyone ones apartment from the third floor downwards was safe to enter and gather their belongings. Gil looked at Sara, her apartment was on the second floor, so he knew that she could at least get her things.

"You can move in here." He spoke softly, he had waited too long to say that words to her. He should have said it years ago.

"Are you sure?" Sara asked as she looked up at him with a shake in her hand, obviously nervous about it.

"Yes I'm sure honey." He smiled as he squeezed her hand a little.

"Okay good we have that sorted, now let's go and pack up Sara's apartment, the guys are grabbing boxes and bubble wrap as we speak." Catherine spoke as she stood up. "Oh and Sara, nice shirt." She winked.

After leaving the townhouse, Gil went and picked up a U-Haul so they could transport all of Sara's things in one go rather than several trips. Getting to her apartment building, Gil parked as close to the door as possible, save them moving everything across the car park.

Soon Catherine left to pick up Lindsey and took her back to help them out. Arriving back Gil and Sara were busy packing up her bedroom while Nick was in the bathroom, Greg in the kitchen and Warrick was in the living room, each busy when Catherine whistled to them all to gather round for coffee and pastries.

"You'll never guess what I walked in on at Gil's townhouse, or should I say Gil and Sara's townhouse." Catherine smirked as Gil and Sara glared at her. She ignored their glares and carried on. "Gil and Sara having a pretty good time, if the sounds they were making were anything to go by." Catherine smirked again as the boys all started wooing and whistling.

"Catherine!" Gil snarled as the redness glowing in his cheeks. Sara turning and hiding her face in Gil's shoulder mumbling that this wasn't happening.

"Awh look at that the fierce Sara Sidle is embarrassed. I never thought I'd see the day." Nick commented as the rest all laughed, Gil put his arm around her waist and held her close to his body.

"Shut up Nick!" Sara said as she turned in Gil's arm, she looked at each of them. "Okay, let's have it, get all your jokes out. At least I have someone that loves me, and I love him." She snapped at them before moving back through to the bedroom where she leaned against the wall and sighed. Gil followed her as he gave them all a nasty glare, knowing that it had been hard for Sara to snap at them like that, he walked in and put his arms around her gently, making sure she was okay, they continued to pack up, Sara laughing as her cat as she lounged out on the bed, not caring about what was going on around her.

Sara, Catherine, Lindsey and Greg carried the boxes down to the U-Haul as Nick and Warrick packed them on the back, Gil had disappeared, and all the boxes had been loaded by the time they realised that he wasn't there helping them, going back into the empty apartment, they searched for him only to hear mumbling in the bedroom.

"No stop… it tickles." Gil spoke in his sleep. "Sara stop." He giggled as his face grew a huge smile. The team stood and listened to Gil as he talked away in his sleep. All of a sudden he started to sing Warwick Avenue, changing the word from Warwick to Warrick, and then he stopped singing, shouting out Kid rocker crazy dude, then he smiles, calling Nick his son, his boy and Nicky a few times. Sara raised an eyebrow as she approached the bed. The rest of the team trying to keep quiet as they all laughed. "Where's cute tush and sexy ass?" He shouted out, meaning Catherine and Sara.

Soon after, Gil started to relive him and Sara getting back together, that's when she had enough she didn't need the team hearing their sex live.

"Gil, wake up babe." Sara said as she rubbed his arm to wake him, of course it worked and he looked up at her and smiled. His hand going straight to her ass.

"Come join me honey." He whispered as he squeezed her ass a little, Sara raised an eyebrow at him as the laughter could not be contained any more, everyone broke the silence and doubled over with laughter. Gil looked up and saw the raised eyebrow and sighed.

"Sar what did you do to him?" Warrick asked as he saw her grin.

"Seven year itch." She shrugged her shoulders as she removed Gil's hand from her ass. Hearing her cat look up at Gil and meow.


End file.
